One Step At A Time
by FloatingUpwards
Summary: Hermione is injured over the summer and is forced to use a cane. To her dismay she goes to Professor Snape for help.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Snape stood in front of the class silently brooding as he waited for class to begin. It was characteristic of him to make a dramatic entrance on the first day but he knew that it would do nothing for his mood, Potter, Longbottom, and Granger all made it into his advanced potions class. He would never be able to rest again. So he opted to stare them all down. The tactic worked as most of them either fidgeted in their chairs or avoided looking in his direction. Except for one student. Miss Granger the know-it-all was of course looking up at him eager to start the year. He felt his annoyance rise at her posture, hands across her desk, notebook out- ready to learn. A degrading comment rolled to the tip of his tongue but he held it back when he noticed something odd. Propped against her chair was a cane. This triggered an unusual reaction in him as a brief feeling of concern washed over him. It vanished when he remembered who it was he was thinking about.

He tore his eyes away from her station and began the class, trying to stop the questions that were pouring through his mind.

A furious slash of his wand drew their attention to the front of the room as the chalk board suddenly flipped over. The students sitting in the front jumped at the loud sound and he was forced to suppress an amused smirk. _That's more like it._ He thought.

"To those of you hoping your last year will require no more effort than it does for you to breathe you are sadly mistaken. This year will be your toughest and most demanding." He crossed his arms across his chest as he glared at them once again. "If you feel you can not meet this I suggest you leave my classroom and don't come back as you will be wasting my time as well as yours." A couple students itched to leave but knew they needed the class and sat rigid in their seats. He made the mistake of looking at Granger again and noticed something else which had him wondering how he had missed it before. She appeared almost sickly by her pale skin. It was obvious the injury had taken its toll on her. She was too worn to try and keep up her usual appearance, this change seemed to bring out a different side of her, a beauty he hadn't seen before. It was strange that she had to appear this way for him to see it. He had been staring at her too long and most took notice. He regretted it but he needed to call her out to cover up his own weakness.

"Miss Granger."he barked. Her brow shot up in surprise and she jerked her attention away from her notes.

"Yes, Professor?" Her voice lacked it's usual strength and once again he was taken by concern.

"As much as I encourage note taking I do not think it is necessary to be writing any of this down.5 points from Gryffindor." Snickers spread throughout the room but she complied with no reaction to his bitterness. This worried him but he continued on with the lesson angry at himself for being such a bastard.

* * *

"What a git." Ron said as Harry told the story over lunch. "If only I was in potions with you two I would have yelled at the greasy bat!"

"Thanks Ron but It would have only made matters worse. I am not too bothered by it I mean it is Professor Snape after all." Ron and Harry exchanged looks of confusion but didn't press the matter any further. Ever since her accident she seemed down all the time. they understood why but they didn't know what to do about it.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Ginny pipped up. She was trying to lighten her mood.

_Tired and in pain. _She thought.

"I am fine Ginny thank you." It was the answer they had all been hoping for and they soon went back to a different topic. However, Hermione was stuck thinking about the incident. It was a summer night at the order they had been talking, just having fun. Then there was a death eater raid. They shouldn't have been involved but they were. All four of them Harry, Ron, Ginny, and herself had been allowed to go on the mission. If she hadn't been there Ginny would have died but she still felt regret over it and this made her feel guilty.

She saved Ginny but at a cost. Luckily for her the curse she was hit with barely made contact with her leg. She was able to carry on due to the overwhelming rush of adrenaline but soon after the attack she passed out from the pain. She woke up in where they told her of the spell and the consequential side effects. They said she wouldn't feel any pain, but they were wrong. Very wrong. It seemed to be amplifying and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to go back to them but they sent her away telling her it was all in her head. Pain relievers did nothing and she was becoming a wreck mentally and physically. She needed help but wasn't sure who to go to.

"I think it's getting worse." she said interrupting their conversation. They all turned to look at her, concern now on their friendly faces.

"What do you mean?"Harry asked.

"I haven't been honest with you guys..." she confessed. "The pain isn't going away. Its like it's... multiplying. Pain relievers won't do anything I am at a loss as to what to do." There faces went grim at the admission and Ginny felt extremely guilty.

"I'll go with you to Saint Mungo's I am sure they will have a solution." Anger bubbled up in here at the mention of Saint Mungo's they were the least qualified to deal with the curse she had been subjected to.

"Thanks Ginny but I have done that and they refuse to treat me."

"Surely Poppy can help." Harry suggested. She thought about it but realized she would likely go to Professor Snape on the subject. _Thats it!  
_

_"_I think I am going to ask Professor Snape for help." Ron spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Are you mad!" he exclaimed, "He's one of them he'll probably just reactivate it or something. Besides he was a git to you today. I don't think he would help you."

The sheer ignorance of the comment struck a nerve within her. Whether it was her pain or his constant stupidity she didn't know but she snapped.

"For your information Ronald." she hissed emphasizing his name. "He being one of them means that he can share information about this subject more accurately than most. In addition, he's a teacher that Dumbledore trusts as do I." With a huff of exasperation she grabbed her cane and left as quickly as she could manage. They were dumbfounded at the rapid turn of events and accredited her temper to the pain in her leg. Ginny got up to go after her but Harry held her back.

"Give her some space." he murmured. She hesitated but saw the stern look in his eyes and decided to sit back down.

_I can't believe him_ she fumed. _After all these years he's just as shallow and thick headed as he was the first day I met him. _She was moving through the halls at a considerably fast rate for someone with a cane. The rage in her head obscured the pain and as soon as her mind cleared she realized she was not as fit as she thought she was. She stopped and took a well needed rest on a nearby bench. _Fucking Voldemort_ she thought as she dropped onto the seat. Leaning back into the wall she lifted her leg. In an attempt to ease some of the pain she stretched her calf. The movement only caused more pain causing her to hiss in response. Defeated she lowered her leg back to the castle floor. With her head against the wall she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing to try relax. She imagined her self running again breathing in the crisp autumn air as leaves fell around her. A small smile crept onto her face but it quickly fleeted as a voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione." It was professor McGonagall. "Are you feeling all right?" She didn't know about her accident it was an order secret and she had been away for the summer.

"Yes I am fine thank you." she replied. "Just resting for a little."

"I see well don't fall asleep. I'll be expecting you in class soon." she was about to bid her farewell when she noticed the cane lying beside Hermione on the bench. McGonagall knitted her brow in confusion then realization dawned on her. "Oh dear what happened?" She took a seat on the bench beside her.

"I was unfortunate enough to be hit with a spell during a death eater raid this summer. The healers did what they could but there's permanent damage." she didn't have to look at her to so the pity on McGonagalls face it was a common reaction these days.

"If you should need anything let me know okay?" She nodded in reply and gave a forced but friendly smile, "Are you in any pain?"

"No more than usual. Besides I've already seen Poppy today she's given me some pain relievers."

"Okay dear just take it easy today I am sure my colleagues will understand if you are a little late your my prized Gryffindor after all so we can't have you collapse from exhaustion." She gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder and stood up. "I must be going. I am sorry about your accident."

"I'll see you in class Professor." McGonagall nodded and left Hermione alone. She sighed as she realized she had to go back to the common room for her books. Tomorrow she would remember them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if she had acquired a vast amount of wealth and they all wanted in on it. The only way to get any of it was to be overly nice and treat her as if she no longer possessed the ability to be independent. They were quite successful at it too. Ron was practically attached to her hip and Ginny would not stop asking if she needed anything. Even her teachers were coddling her - well more than usual. She found it exhausting and extremely annoying. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Or for everyone to at least pretend so but the constant ache in her leg made that impossible. Professor Snape was her only hope and she did not feel too confident about that.

She made her way to the dungeons after classes. If she was prompt enough he would still be around. The walk was more demanding than she remembered, when the pain didn't stop her, the fatigue did. By the time she reached his classroom she had plenty of time to work up some anxiety. She feared what would happen and wasn't sure she could handle being turned away.

Summoning her Gryffindor, courage she knocked. He didn't reply right away and her racing heart fell at the notion of having to walk back so soon. She had never been so happy to hear Professor Snape's demeaning tone.

"Enter." he drawled, expecting to see Dumbledore. It wasn't him though. Hermione Granger, Minerva's pet, was now entering the snake's lair. She looked worse than before and he felt bad upon seeing her struggle just to walk. He didn't know when he started to care but it was concerning him at how soft he was getting.

"Professor Snape. Might I borrow some of your time?" He nodded and motioned for her to talk a seat. He watched her with curiosity as she moved, as if she was some foreign creature. It certainly felt that way to him there were so many things he realized he did not know and this intrigued him.

"I am sure you have noticed my...handicapped." she said nervously. She avoided his eyes as she spoke. "I realize you are probably busy with the new school year but I am in need of your help." He knitted his brow as she said this. _What was she getting at? _" Saint Mungo's does not wish to help me and with your knowledge of the dark arts I believe you could offer me more insight than they ever could." Her confidence built the more she spoke but he soon crushed it.

"Certainly you realize I am no healer, Miss Granger."

"Yes but Saint Mungo's did a horrible job." she sputtered

"So you come to me in hopes of cleaning up their mess?" He looked affronted. There was no point in answering his question she knew no matter what answer she gave he was going to turn her away. A tightening in her chest surfaced and she knew It was her heart breaking.

"I understand. Thank you for your time." Her voice trembled and she abruptly stood. Taking what little pride she had left she made her exit but was stopped halfway.

"Miss Granger." he called. She froze and refused to turn around, afraid he would see the tears in her eyes. "I never said I wouldn't help."

All of he pain and sadness vanished at the sound of those words. For the first time in weeks she felt hopeful.

"Thank you Professor." She beamed turning back around with a smile on her face. It was still clear to him though that she had been about to cry. He cleared his throat as his own way of easing the awkward situation. Him and tears did not mix well.

"Let me take a look at it." He said gesturing for her to take a seat. She hesitated and he had little patience for her insecurities. "Miss Granger if you want me to help you I need to see what it is I am exactly dealing with."

"Of course." she replied moving to where he stood. She never actually thought the she would have made it this far or that he would already be looking at her leg.

She timidly rolled away her sock and braced herself for a reaction but there wasn't one. His face was completely blank, and a part of her was afraid of what he was thinking. She looked away as he moved closer.

"I am not one for kneeling." He stated hinting for her to raise her leg onto the desk. It was neither a request or command but a necessity. Wordlessly she did so and they both were thankful that she wore jeans under her robes today. She had underestimated how awkward this was going to be but Professor Snape didn't seem to be affected by it. He was too busy taking in the sight of her leg. It was a wonder she was able to walk on it. A portion of her calf muscle was missing, and ugly jagged lines ran up the back of her leg, marking where the healers had cut. The flesh around the cut was pink, and wrinkled, newly healed. He feared by the time he was finished it would not look so healthy. A part of him was angry at the healers lack of competence simply removing the muscle where the curse hit was the worst thing they could have possibly done. Now she would be forced to live with this injury the rest of her life.

"What color light did the spell have?"

"It was red."

This was one of the few moment she could actually see who this man was. Despite knowing him for years she was just seeing him now. He wasn't handsome, not in the traditional sense but something about him struck her. It had to be his eyes, they were dark but enchanting. His nose too, it made him unique, and more attractive. His hair didn't actually look so greasy in this light... Unexpectedly he ran a finger across one of her scars. The touch was soft, pleasant even. Uncharacteristic of his usually hard and sharp demeanor. The act felt extremely intimate but he seemed unaware of the reaction it was drawing out of her. He dragged his hand across her skin, leaving behind a trail of warmth and further heightening the strange sensation she was feeling. He drew out his wand and started to mumble a series of inaudible words. Fascinated she watched his face mold with concentration and focus. His determination touched her and this only added to the growing haze in her mind. The growing fog cleared when a sharp pain caused her to jerk her leg away.

"I am sorry." she mumbled feeling ashamed.

"That's definitely not a normal reaction" he said more to himself than her. "It would appear the healers at Saint Mungo's aren't as competent as they think they are."

"Do you know what curse this was?" She was getting ahead of herself but she couldn't help it.

"Yes and I am afraid it does not look to good for you." Her stomach sank at his proclamation. "This spell was meant to cause the victim a great deal or torment and by the looks of it I would say it has been very successful." She blushed as he said this aware of her worn appearance, she just couldn't find the will to care. "Who ever cast this did not intend to kill you, a powerful wizard cast this and if they had wanted you dead you would not be here." He pocketed his wand but continued to talk. "The curse was designed to imbed itself into your tissue burrowing further and further the longer you wait. It's difficult to remove because of that. It breaks too, easily which means the healer's likely caused it to shatter indifferent directions. Like glass breaking into tinier pieces. It is strange that the caster chose this spell though." He furrowed his brow. "It requires them to sacrifice a part of their magic. Its risky but apparently the caster wanted you to suffer." An eerie silence fell across the room as Hermione processed what he had just told her.

"Can you trace it back to the caster then?"

"Yes." It wasn't exactly a smile but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he said this. She would at least be able to find her attacker.


	3. Chapter 3

"Given the extent of this curse I don't believe it would be wise to remove it all in one sitting. It will be extremely painful." He emphasized the word extremely and a feeling of dread that washed over her. She wanted it to be over with though, pain was only temporary.

"Sir could you remove any tonight?" The imploring look in her eyes, and her tone of desperation made it hard to say no. There were lessons to plan and potions to make but even he couldn't bring himself to cause her anymore pain.

"Yes but as I mentioned before it will be painful and what ever happens. Do. Not. Move." She swallowed but nodded in comprehension. With her leg firmly back on the desk he began the process of removing the curse. At first she felt a small jab, like someone was poking her with a needle but it quickly transferred into a crippling sharp pain. Her flesh was moving, or something was moving beneath it. She could feel it tearing through her muscles and nerves. She fought a scream and grabbed onto the nearest object, in an attempt to anchor herself. Anything to distract her from the pain. This happened to be professor Snape's robes. He faltered for a brief second as she buried her face into his fabric but quickly recovered knowing how important it was to stay focus. It is why he let her continue to pull on him. But a part of him oddly found the act endearing. The pain had only lasted for about fifteen seconds but it felt like an eternity to her. When he stopped there was a small object in his hands. It was covered in her blood and it took on the appearance of a piece of petrified wood. He summoned a handkerchief and wrapped it up, concealing it in his pocket.

"Perhaps you should bring a teddy bear next time." he drawled making her aware of the death grip she held on him.

"Sorry sir." she blushed furiously. "It won't happen again."

"Indeed it won't." It was a statement but it felt more like a warning to her. She quickly changed the subject.

"That object.. was that the casters magical essence?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know perhaps make Into a necklace a nice little charm perhaps even a bracelet. "The sarcasm dripped from his voice. She thought it had been a reasonable question. Her hurt must have shown on her face.

He sighed.

"If you intend on persecuting your attacker I can bring it to do Dumbledore or the Ministry it is your choice."

"I would prefer if we went to Dumbledore with this." He nodded and was about to dismiss her when she spoke up. "How many more of those are inside of me?" He was hoping she wouldn't ask that. It was a question neither of them really wanted answered but it had to be asked.

"I sensed there were at least several more. This one seemed to be the closest to the surface. It will only get worse from here." Her face fell in devastation. That isn't what she had wanted to hear. He pushed aside the strange ache in his chest and refused to acknowledge that she was about to cry again.

"Would you remove anymore tonight?" She didn't look at him fearing a cruel reply. He didn't blame her he should have been angry at her for being so demanding but he wasn't. Somehow Hermione Granger had him under her control.

"I will but you will be in a myriad of pain come the morning." He warned. She raised her chin and set her face straight.

"I can handle it."

"Foolish Gryffindor." He mumbled as he took out his wand to start again. His movements felt slower this time more delicate, caring even, but it did nothing to stop the torrent of pain. It took all of her strength to refrain from screaming out. She could feel the pieces moving again, tearing and ripping through her. she gripped the back of her knee and tried to think of anything but the pain. She tried reciting potion ingredients, incantations, but all of it lead her back to the current situation. The pain was building.

"Fuck!" she growled. The tearing was too much to bear.

"5 points from Gryffindor."

She didn't care.

By the time Professor Snape finished removing it she was aching all over and her muscles were starting to cramp. She didn't know if she would be able to even move.

"I will let you know the next time I am available." He said, his gaze weighing heavy on her.

"Thank you Professor." He responded with what sounded like a grunt. She supposed he wasn't used to being thanked. Even when he deserved it.

She was drained, and getting up would prove to be a difficult task. He was watching her though, waiting for her to move because they both knew she couldn't sit at the desk all night. Pushing aside his burning gaze she grabbed her cane and used its aid to stand up. She didn't feel anymore pain than usual, and was hoping this was was due to him removing some of the magic but the thought was quickly erased when she took her first step. It was crippling to say the least, and she nearly buckled from the surprise of it. She stopped to compose herself, and prepared for the long journey back.

"Miss Granger. I don't think it is wise for you to head to the common rooms by yourself I will accompany you." She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "It is not an option."

He joined her side and waited for her to move. She didn't know why after all he had done she found this moment to be the most embarrassing for her. Perhaps it was the feeling of vulnerability but she just couldn't stop the blush from creeping up to her face. She was thankful he didn't seem to notice, or feel the need to point it out if he did.

Her movements were slow and she was painfully aware of just how weak she must appear. They moved in silence, Professor Snape watching her every step with his blank expression. In a moment of weakness, her leg suddenly gave out beneath her and she was falling backwards. She heard her cane hit the floor with a loud clatter and she was expecting the same fate. Yet, instead of hitting the cold floor she felt strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her upwards. Professor Snape had caught her and she was now flush against his chest. She instinctively looked up into his eyes and found herself overcome with breathlessness. There was no malice there only a flash of concern and something else she couldn't name. She made a move to stand on her own but found he had his arm hooked around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. He didn't speak and she knew she couldn't in this intimate position. His eyes suddenly widen and he seemed to realize what he was doing and removed his arm from around her waist.

"I trust you can stand on your own." He stated taking a step back.

"Yes...Thank you sir." She quickly took hold of her cane and began walking once again but she couldn't shake the feeling of his body against hers. She had fit so perfectly against him and she had been able to feel the slightest definition his muscles beneath his robes. She wanted to be in his embrace again and this was troubling. Now was not the time to start harboring a crush for her Professor, especially Professor Snape.

By the time they reached the common room an air of awkwardness had fallen between them or at least Hermione imagined it did. Neither had uttered a word the entire walk and she had been incredibly self-conscious of every single movement made. She couldn't understand why she was behaving this way. It's not like she had never walked with a teacher before but she never walked with Snape. In fact he had never even shown her the amount of decency he was showing her now. Maybe that's why she didn't want to ruin it with speaking.

"Miss Granger I suggest you keep your leg elevated tonight. It will help combat the swelling."

"Thank you sir. I will."

"Good Night." He quickly spun on his heel and left her to wake the fat lady.

"Good Night Professor Snape." She said softly as she watched his figure disappear well aware he would not hear it. He was such an enigma.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Snape sat up at the high table watching over the great hall atop his morning paper. This was a normal habit of his expect today he was drawn to a certain empty seat between Harry and Ron, where Hermione should have been. On several occasions he looked to the spot and then to the door waiting for her to enter the hall but she never showed. He told himself he didn't care about her well being just his job but he knew deep down that it was a lie. Somehow he was starting to develop feelings for her and last night was confirmation of that.

She wasn't the bushy haired know it all anymore. She was more reserved, mature, and dare he say beautiful. He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from but the moment he tried steering away from them they still managed to comeback. He blamed it on her persistence if she hadn't asked him to remove so much of the curse he wouldn't have had to walk her back to the common rooms. Which meant he wouldn't have found out what she felt like pressed against him. Or how sweet she smelled.

A part of him was relieved when he finally saw her enter the hall but it was obvious she was under a lot of discomfort by the way she seemed to be twisting her face. He had warned her and she knew of the consequence but for some reason he still felt guilty. He followed her movements disregarding the fact that he was openly staring at her. She looked exhausted and he could even see the bags beneath her eyes from where he was.

"Something of interest Severus?"

He was caught.

"The paper." she said noticing the look on his face. He mentally sagged in relief.

"No more than the usual garbage Skeeter spews have a look yourself." He handed her the paper and began to eat his meal refusing to look at the Gryffindor table with Minerva's curios gaze.

Only when he was certain she lost interest in his behavior did he sneak a glance in Hermione's direction. He was surprised to see her eyes already set on him, but he didn't let it show on his face. Instead of smiling or a nod of the head he did what he knew best and scowled at her. She effectively looked away, a flash of hurt on her face. He wished he could be nice to her but it wouldn't be good for either of them.

* * *

"Oy' Hermione. How did it go with the greasy git yesterday?"

Ron asked between a mouthful of eggs. Normally she would reprimand him for being disrespectful but she was too tired to follow through.

"I think you'll be surprised to know that he has actually agreed to help me."

"That's great Hermione!" Harry piped in.

"Yeah real great." Ron replied sarcastically. "Who wants to spend any extra time with Snape? You must be really desperate Hermione."

Ginny and Harry both shot heated glances at Ron fearing he might set Hermione off again.

"Ron we've gone over this before you know I have no other choice." She didn't not sound as irate as she felt only because of the newly found pain in her leg. Professor Snape had been too right about her feeling miserable today.

"Right." He continued eating completely oblivious to her feelings, as usual.

"Harry and I were considering going to Hogsmeade this weekend want to come?" Ginny asked across the table.

She wouldn't let them know how mush pain she was in.

"Of course I could really use some new reading material."

"You couldn't have possibly read everything in the library!"

"True but I like to read current books from time to time."

"Works for me. Meet us in the courtyard at 11 and we'll all go down together. "

"Don't you want to go too Ron?" she asked hoping she wouldn't be a third wheel.

"I can't Mione I have a detention with Filtch. Professor McGonagall gave me one for being late to class. She said 'it would serve me well'."

That was surprising to hear Professor McGonagall rarely gave out detentions especially to Gryffindor.

"Just how late were you?" He mumbled something she couldn't understand and she had to ask again.

"An hour."

"An hour!" she exclaimed a little louder than intended. "what were you doing?" His face turned red and she recalled that he was going out with Lavender. When she put the two together she suddenly bursted out in laughter. "Nevermind," she said between laughs "I don't want to know." Harry grinned at her reaction and they all found themselves smiling, even Ron. It was good to laugh, she hadn't in a while. Soon they settled into conversations about school work and the usual Hogwart's gossip. Hermione engaged with them for the first part of the meal but she lost interest when they began talking about quidditch. It was the one thing she could never relate to with them, even when she tried so she had given up on it. It was during this time did she start thinking about Professor Snape.

Last night had put him in a new light. He was still a bastard but he didn't seem as vile as he used to be. Maybe it was her imagination running away from her but she could have sworn he actually cared for her well being. Why else would have walked her back to the common rooms? But not moments ago he had just sneered at her. Was she misinterpreting his actions? Looking too deep into a simple gesture? No this was Professor Snape nothing was ever simple with him.

Going over the nights events she recalled how surprisingly gently his touch had been on her leg and how her body seemed to crave it. Even now she couldn't stop her pulse from quickening at the thought. He was a man now, not that he hadn't been one before she just never payed the fact any attention until last night. The more she thought about him the more she found herself desiring him and his sturdy embrace. How was she supposed to meet him again when she could barely still her breathing at just the thought of him?

* * *

"Today you will be attempting to make a potion that I doubt any of you will succeed in making." He crossed his arms as he spoke, the gesture making him appear more menacing than usual. "The draught of living death." There were several murmurs of surprise and only Hermione truly new how difficult this potion would be having attempted it on her own several times before.

"Can anyone tell me what the purpose of this draught is?"

Her hand automatically flew upwards earning herself the eyes of some of her class mates.

"Anyone?" his gaze passed over her and she lowered her hand, knowing how foolish it was to continue raising it. She had learned not to embarrass herself any further.

His eyes stopped on his next victim.

"Mr. McLaggen perhaps you would care to enlighten us?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. Discovering that her classmate didn't know the answer she itched to raise her hand again but refrained by biting the inside of her lip.

"Pity." He uncrossed his arms and began to walk the isle. "The draught of living death is an extremely powerful sleeping draught that will send anyone that drinks it into a deathlike slumber. It is not a commonly used draught as the results are often... problematic." He continued to walk the room, and to her surprise, capture the rooms attention. It was definitely an interesting subject. She wondered why they were covering it. "The induced sleep lasts indefinitely and can be very dangerous if not used with caution. I suggest nobody here attempts to test it. That is unless you feel the need to risk your life. Then by all means go right ahead." He stopped walking just a few feet from her desk and sat against an empty potion station. During this time she found her eyes roaming across his body unaware of his gaze on her as she did this.

"On the board are the instructions. Manage your time properly and focus or you will fail." She was listening but was in a sort of haze, her mind oddly weaving in and out of a strange sensual fog his proximity seemed to be causing her. She raked her eyes across his torso, taking in the slight definition it held and she slowly brought them up accidentally meeting his eyes. The look he had was strange, dark even. She realized he must have figured out what she was doing and she looked away, blushing furiously.

"Begin." He said shooting upwards and moving to his desk.

She needed to get herself together if she was to brew this potion correctly. She waited for others to clear away from the potions cabinet before she even attempted to gather hers, she would just be in the way. She used this time to prioritize the most important steps in the potion which allowed her to be the first one to complete it. She knew by the color that it was absolutely perfect too. There was no way Professor Snape could have anything bad to say about this. Vialing her potion she limped her way up to his desk, one hand grasping her potion while the other gripped her cane. If anyone looked at her they would see she was deep in concentration trying to find a balance between walking and protecting her potion. They wouldn't see the pain hidden beneath but Professor Snape did and he had to look away fearing he would become too soft. It was for this reason he was harsher than usual.

Wordlessly her grabbed the vial from her hand and emptied it into a small dish where he tested its properties. The color and smell where spot on but he would not giver her any praise.

"First finished does not mean best in class Miss Granger," he said as he dropped a leaf into the potion. It shriveled on contact and she felt a great sense of relief come over her knowing it worked. "Adequate but barely." he said waving her off. She wanted to scream at him for being so rude. Clearly anyone with a brain could see that it was near perfection! Biting her lip for the second time that class she gathered her belongings and stormed. On the way back to the common rooms she fumed and questioned why she even thought Professor Snape was being nicer to her. If anything he seemed to be getting meaner.

_A/N I am sorry my chapters are so short but I seem to be struggling with this story and It takes me a while to get something out_.


	5. Chapter 5

She went to the library to study but mostly to escape from the common room buzz. It was a Friday night which meant they would stay up late goofing around and playing games. She would join in every once and a while but tonight she just wanted to be alone. The library was empty except for a couple of Ravenclaw's and Madam Pince. She passed them all with a silent greeting and went to the far corner of the room. This was her spot nobody ever sat there and knew not to disturb her unless it was extremely necessary. She sat down and gave a sigh of relief. Walking was still taxing but it seemed that after he first meeting with Professor Snape the pain wasn't as overbearing. Habitually she lifted her book bag onto the table and emptied its contents. A scroll, some quills, and several books she checked out earlier in the day. Tonight she planed on researching more about the curse on her leg now that Professor Snape had given her more detail. How had Saint Mungo's failed to identify this when it barely took him a minute to figure it out.

10 Minutes before curfew Madam Pince stirred her from her research and told her she had to go. This happened quite often throughout the week and Hermione was thankful, although she was certain she just wanted her to leave so she could close early. Regardless it had been a productive night for her. She had managed to get several feet of notes and had a better understanding of the curse. It wasn't actually dark magic which is why she had been able to find material on it. It was just an ancient school of magic that people rarely used due to its draining ability on the caster. This particular curse looked like a modified spell as the intent of this school of magic wasn't usually meant to cause harm. The person responsible for hurting her was powerful and intelligent. This worried her deeply.

It was eerie walking the castle halls at night. Despite all of the portraits and candles it felt dark and dangerous. It was mostly her imagination but she couldn't help feeling like she was being followed. The sudden mew of Miss Norris caused her to jump with surprise and nearly stumbled backwards. Filch would be nearby she had to hurry if she wanted to make it back to the common rooms before curfew. The stairs were the worst part of her injury. What used to take a minute now took four. She had to focus on keeping her balance and grab the rail for help. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over her as she ascended the stairs she blamed it on missing dinner but soon found out this was not the case as her leg began to tremble. She had to stop because she was finding it hard to stand. Fearing a stumble she chose to sit down on one of the steps and waited for it to pass. However it didn't seem to be getting any better as her whole leg seemed to be having a muscle spasm. She pulled her leg into her chest and tried stretching the muscle hoping it would do something but it continued to shake uncontrollably. She pulled out her wand and was about to send out her patronous when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

"Miss Granger are you aware that stairs are meant for walking or is your Gryffindor stubbornness telling you to do otherwise?"

He was on his way down the stairs when he said this unaware of her situation.

"I am well aware of this sir." she bit out the title angry at his comment, and still upset about potions class. "However, I am unable to walk at the moment."

He stopped on the step she sat and put the pieces together.

"How long have you been sitting here?" he asked neglecting to ask if she was alright.

"I don't know a couple of minutes." She sounded annoyed at the question.

"5 points from Gryffindor." he murmured as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Why?" she hissed as she held her leg close to her body, still visibly trembling.

"Its past curfew. No exceptions. In your condition you shouldn't be out so close to it anyway." She should have taken that last part as an insult but it didn't feel that way. It sounded like he cared again. "Let go of your leg." he said as he pulled out his wand. She did as he commanded trusting him to help her forgetting about his past offenses.

"I wasn't sure if you would experience anything like this, but now we know and its a good thing I am here too. Your body is beginning to reject the curse in the only way it knows how but its failing miserably. " He waved his wand over her calf and wordlessly cast a spell. Immediately her leg began to still and she gave a sigh of relief feeling the tremors stop. He wasn't done though, to her surprise he slowly began to massage her calf. The intimacy of his touch caused all rational thoughts to flee her mind. "This should help ease the tension." It sounded like he was saying it more to himself than her, his baritone voice huskier than usual. She jerked as he pressed against the indent in her leg and he immediately retracted his hands.

"My apologies." he said as he was about to stand up. She didn't want him to stop.

"Wait." she pleaded sounding more desperate than she wanted to. "I-it was helping.." He hesitated, knowing how much this would torture him later on but gave in to her imploring look. Saying no seemed too difficult to do. He avoided the area that caused her to pull away and focused more on of the muscle, gently coaxing it into a state of relaxation while sending shivers down Hermione's spine. This was so wrong they both knew it but neither of them felt the need to stop it. She was enjoying the warmth of his calloused hands against her skin and he was enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath them. She accidentally let out a soft moan as he pressed more firmly on the outside of her calf muscle, and she immediately flushed with embarrassment. He had heard it and found his pants a lot tighter than before but continued to massage her leg, focusing on erasing the heavenly sound he had just heard. It didn't work though and it only lead to him imagining what she would sound like in bed. He brought his eyes up to her face and could see the pink coloring her cheeks. She was clearly in some state of arousal and this only made him draw more inappropriate thoughts. if his touch could do this what would other parts of him do? Realizing he was beginning to lust for her he slowed his movements and looked away hoping it would give him some time to cool off. However, it did the opposite as the act suddenly became even more sensual. He forced himself to stop.

"You should be getting back to the common rooms." He said offering a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up a lot faster than she expected. She lost her balance and would have fallen had he not been holding her hand. Her sudden loss of balance caused Professor Snape to begin to loose his own and in attempt to prevent them from falling down the stairs he quickly turned and managed to fall on his rear with Hermione still in his arms. He growled as he hit the staircase, the stone biting into his back and her weight pressing him further into it. Finding herself in a similar situation as the night before, Hermione could not remove herself from Professor Snape's embrace as his arms were locked around her waist. Breathlessly, she looked down into his face, her hair cascading around them, and felt the strongest desire to feel his lips against hers. He looked back at her, the rise and fall of his chest beneath her telling her how labored his breath had become. Behind his dark eyes she could see a fire burning one of lust and longing. It drove her to press her lips to his. Immediately she felt him melt into it, his body reacting just as willingly as her own. He moved his hands from her waist to run them through her hair his lips meeting hers with desperation. It seemed they could not get enough of each other and he gripped onto her with urgency. She reveled in the feel of him against her, his lips soft and inviting. She gasped as his tongue gained entry into her mouth and she met it with equal need. The moment was short lived though as he suddenly sobered and pulled away. Pain clearly written across his face.

"Miss Granger...that shouldn't have happened." He gently rolled her off of him and stood up. " I don't think it would be wise for me to walk you to your rooms. If you need any assistance your patronus will come in handy. Good night." He quickly bound down the stairs, his cloak trailing behind him and leaving her in a state of disarray on the steps. She sat in disbelief trying to comprehend that she had just kissed Professor Snape and that he had kissed her back. Grabbing her cane she made the walk back, her lips still burning from their encounter and her mind spinning with confusion. That night neither of them had peaceful dreams.

A/N: Don't get used to frequent updates I just happen to have some free time. XD


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione are you coming with us or what?" Ginny and Harry had just listened to her list a number of excuses on why she should and shouldn't go with them to Hogsmeade. They were anxious to go and didn't want to wait around all day for her to decide. She didn't want to go but she didn't want to stay in the castle either, it would no doubt cause her to think about last night.

"I'll go," she sighed "Just promise me you won't walk too fast." Ginny's eyes softened at the statement and Harry nodded.

"Let us know if we should slow down." he replied falling in step beside her while holding Ginny's hand.

"Have you decided if you are still going to the ball this year?" Hermione frowned at the mention of dancing, she doubted she would be able to with her leg.

"I don't think so."

"Please Hermione. It would make me sad if you weren't there." Ginny begged.

"I wouldn't be able to dance...I would end up just sitting there."

"Thats not true Hermione. We could help you! I mean look your walking just fine now!"

"Its not the same."

"Well just so you know Harry and I are available to be your dance partner should you want to practice." She smiled warmly at the two they were being very generous lately. She knew it was because Ginny felt bad but they truly were great friends.

"Thank you."

They started the day off with a round of butter beers in the Hog's Head. To her relief she hadn't felt like a third wheel and the two of them were actively engaging her in conversation. At one point Harry got up to use the bathroom and Ginny got her chance to say something she had been wanting to ask all day.

"Is something bothering you Hermione?"

Was is that obvious?

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't help noticing that you seem distant... Earlier I bumped into you and you didn't even notice"

Ginny was right about her being bothered. All day she had been swirling in and out of thoughts about her and Professor Snape. Should she tell her? Could she?

"I am a bit preoccupied. You know with NEWTS and all that."

"Hermione I know Ron and Harry would believe that but I don't tell me whats really going on?"

She sagged in defeat, Ginny was more observant than she thought."There is something I need to talk about... its driving me mad but I can't do it here. Later okay?"

"I am holding you to it." She said softly. " I just want you to be happy."

The last statement warmed her heart, of course she could trust her with her Professor Snape problem.

* * *

"Okay spill." Ginny sat on her bed cross legged and eager to hear her problems. Hermione wasn't as eager to talk, and wanted to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.

"Just give me a sec." She cast a muffiato, and put up a small ward around the bed.

"Was that really necessary?" Ginny asked.

"When I tell you you will understand." There was it no turning back now. "I am going to tell you something that could possibly ruin me if anybody else ever found out. Promise me you won't tell a soul?"

Ginny's eyes widened at the seriousness in her voice and nodded in agreement.

"I..." how was she supposed to say this without making her freak out? "Last night I.."

"Just spit it out Hermione." she laughed.

"I kissed Professor Snape." The laughter in her eyes faded and she went dead silent.

"Please tell me you are joking."

The look on her face did not say she was joking.

"Sweet Merlin!" she exclaimed. "How are you alive? How did it happen? Why?" She continued to spew out questions frazzling Hermione. The problem wasn't that she kissed Professor Snape the problem was she liked it.

"He didn't push me away." she said ignoring her questions. "I think he wants me and... I think.. I want him back."

Again any mirth present on Ginny's face disappeared.

"Hermione that is insane."

"I know!" she exclaimed. "Do you see why I am so bothered? I know I can't be with him its wrong and he knows it too but... last night I don't what came over me I snogged him on the staircase!"

"This is Professor Snape we are talking about. The greasy git the bat of the dungeons you don't really fancy him do you?"

"I don't know... maybe it was just my hormones but I don't know how I am going to face him after this."

Ginny pursed her lips and reevaluated the situation. Even if Hermione did fancy him he was likely not going to do anything about it because he was her Professor but she had kissed him and now that boundary had been crossed. She did not know if her advice would help.

"Just pretend it never happened!" Ginny said, "If he mentions it say you were on drugs or something."

"Really?" she laughed. "Drugs as if that is any better?"

"Well you could just... talk to him about it." She paled at just the idea of talking about it, how would she even approach that. All of her Gryffindor courage wouldn't make her bring it up to him in conversation.

"This is such a mess!" she buried her face in her hands. "Now how is he going to help me get better if all I want to do is snog him. I've ruined any chance I 've had at recovering."

"You don't know that Hermione." she cooed, gently placing a hand on her back. "Maybe he will still help you."

This talk was supposed to help her but now she just felt depressed. Ginny didn't know about the passion shared between them. She didn't know how soft his lips were or how right his body felt against her. She would never understand, this wasn't some innocent one sided kiss he had been involved just as much as her. Continuing with his help would only make her long for him more and it was a pain she didn't know if she could take.

* * *

Monday came too soon and Hermione regrettably made the decision to act is if nothing had ever happened, it was the easiest thing to do. Except it was a lot harder than she anticipated. The moment she entered the potions room she met the eyes of Professor Snape. He was looking at her with unmasked concern, her stomach flipped and she looked away, promptly taking her seat beside Neville.

The incident burned in the front of her mind and she was finding it hard to think about anything else._ Way to pretend like nothing happened. _she thought_ Its painfully obvious you're avoiding him!_She wished Ginny was here.

"Miss Granger."

_Oh no. _

"Yes Professor?" Her voice trembled slightly, but it was hard to hear.

"Stay after class. I need to speak with you." She swallowed her mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes sir."

She knew what it was about he was going to tell her off. Gryffindor was going to lose about 100 house points! She couldn't stop worrying and it ended up being one of the worst potions classes ever. She botched up her potion, Neville melted his cauldron beside her and ruined her book bag, and she sliced her finger trying to cut the sophorous beans! Her inability to focus on anything else but their impending conversation was driving her mad. When class was finally over, her failing mark did nothing to comfort her. Professor Snape waited for everyone to leave before addressing her. Wordlessly he locked the door and cast a muffiato.

"Do you know why I have asked you here?"

"No sir."

She refused to look him in the eye.

"You are a horrible liar." Moments of silence passed before he spoke again. "I am setting some boundaries. What happened Friday night will not happen again understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now about your leg... I will continue to help you but be mindful of this boundary. It will do neither of us any good to cross it."

She expected the rejection but hearing out loud pained her more than it should have. What did she expect? He was going to swoop her into his arms and carry her off into the sunset? Shaking off the feeling she went back to the mindset of student.

"If you don't mind me asking sir when are you available for our next session?"

She had to change the subject.

"Tonight after dinner."

"Thank you sir."

He waved her off with his hand and she took her leave. Outside the room she heard what sounded like a vial smashing against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

He was angry at himself, he was angry at her, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and every single person at Hogwarts. His conversation with Hermione left him fuming for reasons he couldn't comprehend. Anytime he found himself losing control he went for the bottle of fire whiskey in his desk. It didn't judge him or harass him it just calmed him. But tonight he didn't have his usual restraint. Plagued by his decision to end their relationship before it really started he was stuck in a fantasy of what could have been. It wasn't right but he just wanted this little piece of happiness because nobody else was going to hand it to him. Half a bottle down he missed dinner and was beginning to slip away when there was a faint knock at his door. Immediately his rage surfaced , magnified by his lack of sobriety.

"What is it?" he growled refusing to move from his desk. He heard shuffling and the door opened. This angered him more how dare they come into his classroom without his permission. His anger faded when he saw it was the one person responsible for of all his anguish.

"Professor Snape I do believe _you _set up a meeting for us tonight." There was a fire burning in her eyes, clearly she was offended by his demeanor. He had forgotten and felt deeply ashamed at his behavior. He couldn't let her see him like this it would ruin him.

"Miss Granger I apologize but I have to cancel there are more important matters to tend to."

Her eyes widened slightly and she approached his desk concerned.

"Professor are you ill?"

He couldn't think the alcohol was just as impairing as her proximity.

"No." It wasn't as strong as his usual tone of voice and she could see something was out of place.

"I find that hard to believe you-" She caught sight of the bottle and stopped. "you're drunk." She sounded hurt, defeated almost. He wished she would have yelled at him, he could handle anger. "I... expected more from you professor... You had a commitment to help me and here you are." She looked at him a flash of anger dancing across her face. "Completely wasted." That anger quickly returned to sadness and a silent tear trailed down her cheek. She tried to hide it from him but failed miserably.

His heart twisted in his chest as he watched the turn of her emotions, knowing that he was the one that caused it it. How had he let it get this far? He had hurt the one person he was trying to protect.

"Hermione." he murmured. She was too distraught to recognized he was calling her by her first name. He wasn't even aware he had said it either. "Don't cry it's not worth it."

More tears came as he said this. Did he say something wrong?

"Like drinking is any better?" she hissed. He did not like her attacking his character.

"I may be drunk but I am still sober enough to recognize insolence. 5 points from Gryffindor." He was surprised at his own ability to grasp the current situation, maybe he wasn't so wasted after all. Out of nowhere a hand flew across his cheek, the contact stinging his skin. He shot to his feet in anger knocking the bottle off his desk in the process. She jumped back frightened by his quick movement and realized she had just hit her teacher, but he deserved it.

"Never. Do that. Again." He warned, breathing over her, the smell of alcohol radiating off him. The tears stopped, replaced by a mix of anger and indignation. He stepped closer to her, in his clouded mind this was meant to intimidate her but she stood her ground not giving in to his silly game. "5 more points from gryffindor. " If he was egging her on on purpose he was doing a hell of a job. She didn't know what compelled her to do it but she moved to slap him again but he caught her wrist this time, squeezing it not too tight but uncomfortably enough for her to know that he was serious. He had pulled her to him in the process and she now looked up at him breathing heavily in anger. Angry that he would be such a bastard and angry that he held more power over her.

In that moment he had never seen her so passionate, so lively and his mind had never been so vulnerable. He blamed it on the alcohol but knew it was more than that and he submitted. Wrapping an around her waist he pulled her against him eliciting a gasp from her as she made contact with his body. In a desperate act he crush his lips against hers. She resisted the kiss at first too surprised at their contact, and angry at him for being so cruel but her desire told her to give in. She could taste the fire whiskey on his lips, its bitter flavor distasteful but not too unpleasant, it made her feel oddly warm. He deepened the kiss and she could feel the tension in him fading away her own leaving just as quickly to be replaced with a need that felt insatiable. It seemed that Professor Snape was finally giving in, his decision made but he pulled away. Her heart sank believing that he was about to turn her away again.

Yet, instead of stopping and turning her away he swooped her off her feet and set her down on his desk.

"You shouldn't be standing." he cooed moving his lips to the exposed skin on her neck. The simple gesture meant so much coming from him.

"Thank you" she replied her voice hitching as he gently nibbled her skin. He continued to kiss her, groaning as he completely gave in. She was sure he wouldn't have been so relaxed had he not been drinking.

"Hermione you don't know what you've been doing to me." he confessed, tangling a hand in her hair and tilting her head backwards. "Ever since I found you on the stairs I can't get you out of my mind."

He brought his lips back to hers, completely enveloping her with his body forgetting the boundary he had set himself. This kiss was nothing like before, stronger harder and desperate. He was pouring his entire soul into it, afraid he would never get to kiss her again. She clawed at his back, attempting to pull him closer doing anything to try ease the ache in her stomach. Her clumsy kisses with Ron never made her feel this way, it was all so intoxicating. She wanted more.

"Severus." He could hear his name being called but it wasn't her. She pulled way from the kiss before he could even process what was happening. His head was spinning. Again his name was called and she nudged him to do something. _Just my luck_ he thought bitterly walking to the floo.

"Yes Minerva?"

"Are you busy? May I speak to you?"

"Yes and no."

"It's urgent." He groaned and motioned for Hermione to move off his desk. She straightened herself out and shakily took a seat at one of the desks.

"Miss Granger is here I am helping her with her injury." he spoke trying to protect himself if she still decided to show.

"That's fine may I still come down?"

"Yes." he huffed.

Moments later the fireplace lit up and she appeared.

"Hermione dear good to see you." The two of them hoped McGonagall wouldn't see the fire whiskey bottle or smell him, it wouldn't look good for either of them.

"I need a batch of potions brewed tonight for one of my classes tomorrow. I want them to combine the two schools and show them how well they can work together" He couldn't brew, not with his lack of dexterity.

"Just how many and what potion?"

"32 and a simple blood replenishing potion will work just fine. I know that won't take very long. You would be doing me a huge favor."

"Doesn't Poppy have enough for you?" He stumbled over the word Poppy but she hadn't caught it.

"I went to her but she's told me the supplies have been down and she can't afford to give that many."

"Fine."

"Excellent. I won't keep you any further. Thank you Severus." She beamed at Hermione and left, leaving the two of them wondering how she hadn't notice what was so painfully obvious.

"Miss Granger I can't brew in this state would you..." he looked pained at what he was about to say. "help me."

She was hurt that he was back to formalities already. Hadn't he just spoken her name moments ago?

"Yes but please call me Hermione." She was nervous of his reaction, aware that there was more being implied. His eyes softened at the request.

"I will try." It was good enough for her.

A/N: I wanted to make it angstier by making Severus hold out longer with the boundary and all that but I decided I wanted them to be together XD.


End file.
